Itsy Bitsy Turtles
'''Itsy Bitsy Turtles '''is a HTFF episode. Plot At the beach, a newly-hatched sea turtle crawls out of the sand and scuttles its way toward the ocean, followed shortly by dozens of its siblings. Maya watches this spectacle of nature with awe, but accidentally spills her tropical drink. Thankfully, Cheerup catches the cup just before it hits the ground and offers it back. Maya, however, reacts in horror at the sight of him. She trips over a rock and is left laying on her back, unable to get up. Cheerup offers to help her, but she smacks away the spider's arms. One of the baby turtles gets snatched by a hungry gull, alerting Cheerup to come to their aid and leaving Maya on her own. Cheerup finds a discarded frisbee and throws it at the gull, causing it to drop the turtle from its beak. Cheerup catches the turtle and lets it march with the others. His relief is short-lived, however, as he realizes that the turtles are about to cross a busy street, as the ocean is on the other side. Spotting the nearest stop sign at an intersection, Cheerup yanks it from the ground and holds it like a crossing guard so that the turtles can safely cross. Bumpsy and Fianna cross the intersection, but with the sign gone, Howdy comes dangerously close to running them over. He manages to stop his RV in the nick of time and Bumpsy passes out. Unfortunately, Speed crashes into his vehicle into the RV, leading to a pileup with a few other cars. Seeing this, Cheerup thinks of helping the drivers, but changes his mind when the turtles come under attack by more gulls. As Speed crawls out of his wrecked car, he becomes sandwiched when Walter accidentally crashes his truck into Howdy's RV. Irritated, Walter yells at Howdy before dropping his cigar in a leaking puddle of oil. An explosion occurs just as the turtles finally reach the other side. Cheerup watches as the animals swim off with the tide. The last turtle, however, gets snatched by a gull. Cheerup tosses a rock at the bird and manages to save the little turtle. Coconut wanders into the beach where Maya is still struggling to get up on her feet. The rock hits his coconut helmet, getting it stuck on his head. He runs aimlessly into a tree and several coconuts drop on him, flattening him until only his limbs and helmet are visible. The gull arrives to peck at his remains, to the horror of Maya. The tide comes in and washes her into sea, where she finds herself surrounded by sharks. Cheerup proceeds to save her using a flotation device and a bucket of chum, ending the episode from there. Deaths #Hedgey, Drowsy and a number of unseen drivers die when their cars pileup. #Speed is crushed between Walter's truck and Howdy's RV. #Walter, Howdy, Fianna and Bumpsy die in an explosion. #Coconut is flattened into his helmet. Trivia *This is the debut of Speed, Hedgey and Drowsy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes Category:Debut Episodes